


The Right of It

by Draycevixen



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Anthropomorphism - Freefom, Crack, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the first story I ever wrote for the <i>Life on Mars</i> fandom, back in November, 2007.</p><p>I started the way I was destined to go on, with crack!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right of It

.

Life used to be predictable, orderly even. Days at the station, nights at the boozer, then home to the Missus for dinner kept warm over a pan of hot water.

 

Yeah, there were the occasional punch ups. So what? Got kicked around some, did me fair share of the kicking. There was damage, some permanent, but the Missus would sort me out, clean me up, get me ready to face the world again. Right fond of her I was. Then Sam showed up.

 

I remember catching Sam staring at me that first day, amusement tugging at the corners of his lips. He was laughing at _me_ I could tell. Not used to having anyone laugh at me, without ensuing violence… didn’t have to wait too long for that. The Missus shook her head but said nothing as she briskly cleaned me up.

 

Everything changed and then became routine again. Days at the station, beating Sam senseless, nights at the boozer, then home, less frequently, to the Missus for that dinner kept warm over a pan of hot water. Even kicking in the door to Sam’s place became routine, until that changed too. Suddenly awkward, not the usual force behind it, or a force I didn’t want to think about. I really was fond of the Missus.

 

I was surprised when I first felt Sam pressed up against me under the pub table. There was no excuse, no apology. It wasn’t an accidental touch. I was even more surprised to feel myself pressing back, running up his leg to press lightly against his crotch. This was not happening.

 

It was not happening… _again_. In the alley, behind the pub, my back pressed painfully into the brick work as I tried to stay upright while rocking back on my heels. Sam was on his knees in front of me, hands pressing down on me, willing me to hold out, only letting up as I inevitably crumpled in front of him.

 

I got home late that night, bruises all the way down my back, to a dinner dried out over a tepid pan of water. The Missus pursed her lips at the damage, efficiently dabbing cream on the bruises to make them better. The Missus had standards.

“No way are you going out of this house looking like that.”

 

She was right. I wasn’t leaving home looking like that. More and more I was leaving Sam’s place looking like that. I was getting worn down without the Missus to look after me. Sam offered, but it just wasn’t going to happen, too domestic by half.

I even caught Ray staring at me, his face screwed up like he was trying to _think_ for a change.

“How’s the Missus, Guv?”

 

* * *

And then there was _him_. More often than not I’d end up under him as he carelessly sprawled out over me. Knew it wasn’t right, knew I was supposed to be on top always. I was bigger than him. Of course I was. But he was longer, much longer. I guess it was inevitable that he’d end up falling into me one night but I found I didn’t mind… _much_ , the fullness oddly familiar and comforting.

* * *

 

“Oi! Tyler! How many times do I have to tell you not to throw your ruddy cheap arse boots on top of me loafers?”

“Sorry Gene. God knows I wouldn’t want to harm your reputation as a fashion plate.”

“Shut it, Tyler. What’d you know about fashion? Hair like a bleeding army recruitment poster.”

“It’s just that when you do that thing with your tongue I don’t give a fuck where my boots end up.”

The Guv stopped reaching for me and moved back over to the bed again.

“What _this_ ,Sammy boy?”

 

Looked like yet another night for me under Sam’s heel.

.


End file.
